Un verre ?
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Grimmjow s'ennuie, il invite un étrange à boire un verre sans même savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un capitaine de division.


Pairing : Grimmjow x Toshiro

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tito Kubo

Note de l'auteur : Bah oui, qui dit folle, dit couple fou ! On ne le voit jamais assez celui-la.

* * *

Grimmjow Jagger jack s'ennuyait. C'était le mot juste. Assit sur le coté de cette grande salle, Aizen au centre assit sur son trône. Oui, il s'ennuyait, à mort n'aurait pas été le mot juste mais il traduisait ce qu'il voulait dire à merveille. Il voulait tellement se battre, ce battre contre ce roux... Ichigo c'est ça ? Oui ça doit être ça... Il voulait voir toute sa puissance. Le détruire au plus profond de lui, lui faire voire toute l'horreur de la mort. Mort qu'il avait si longtemps amené sur ce monde fait de noir et blanc. Grimmjow n'aimait pas être contraint. Il détestait même et tuait tous ceux qui essayaient de lui donné des ordres. Pourtant il obéissait à Aizen et il détestait encore plus ça. Ce dernier lui avait promis la puissance ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se battre ? Mais non, au lieu de ça on l'obligeait à rester dans Las Noches. Quelle plaie ! Non mais sérieux ! Grimmjow grogna dans une grimace peu plaisante en ruminant ces idées noires. C'est décidé, il irait coûte que coûte dans le monde des humains pour s'amusé un peu avec le roux. Et c'est donc quelque jours plus tard que nous retrouvons le bleu dans le monde des humains, il avait prit garde de masqué sa pression spirituelle. Il savait que les autres viendrait le cherché dans pas longtemps et qu'il allait recevoir une punition digne de ce nom. Il devait profiter de cet instant pour s'amusé le plus possible ! Il alla donc se promener dans la ville, traçant la pression d'Ichigo. Il arriva devant une petite boutique de bonbon. Somme toute la boutique d'Urahara, sauf que l'Arrancar ne savait pas tout de que cette boutique renfermait.

- C'est une blague... ?

L'air dépité du hollow traduisait tout son désarroi par rapport à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un allé dans cette endroit plutôt sinistre. Cependant le bleu ne pu réagir lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sorti en criant, tout rouge.

- Mais fermez-la !

La porte claqua, le jeune homme regarda l'Arrancar. Il ne se connaissait pas et Grimmjow avait mit des vêtements humains pour passé inaperçu. Le plus petit avait rougit légèrement, trouvant que l'autre avait beaucoup de charme mais il s'en alla vite. Grimmjow le regarda attentivement. Il se demandait qui il était et surtout pourquoi il avait rougit. A dire vrai, Grimmjow avait étudié, oui c'est possible, le comportement humain. Et il en avait beaucoup apprit ! Il y avait ses choses comme l'amour qu'il n'avait pas comprit. Il traduisait l'envie comme l'envie de se battre. La peur, la honte, le déshonneur, la tristesse, ça il connaissait pour l'avoir inspiré à de nombreux ennemis depuis de nombreuse, trop nombreuse années. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se précipita et retrouva le jeune homme au détour d'une ruelle sombre.

- Hey ! Toi !

Toshiro essaya de ne pas y prêté attention mais peine perdu lorsque le plus grand le coinça contre un mur, deux bras puissants de chaque coté de sa tête. Les rougissements reprirent leur place sur les joues du blanc. Il faut dire que même s'il est très fort, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les humains et était complètement impuissant. Le règlement de la Soul Society était très clair sur le fait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas blesser un humain.

- Je t'ai parlé il me semble  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais vous répondre  
- Tch ~

Le bleu sourit, un sourire carnassier voulant traduire sa pensée. Il faut dire qu'en étudiant les humains il avait aussi apprit leur mode de reproduction. Et ainsi de suite il avait vu que même si ce n'est pour se reproduire, les humains faisaient tout de même l'acte parce qu'il était appréciable. Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais fait parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas en sois. De plus il savait très bien que le blanc n'était d'aucune menace vu son niveau très bas d'humain et qu'il pourrait se défendre. Toshiro avait si bien masqué sa présence de Shinigami que le bleu ne l'avait même pas reconnu, et inversement.

- Tu me plais bien ~ un verre ça te va  
- Je ne bois pas  
- C'était pas une question

C'est sur ces belles paroles dignes d'un conte de fée que Grimmjow prit Toshiro en sac à patate et l'emmena dans un bar insalubre à quelque pas d'ici. Il le posa en étant devant pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Ne voulant pas contrarié l'humain, Toshiro se laissa faire. Grimmjow commanda deux verres et en mit un devant le blanc sans même lui demandé son avis.

- Aller ! Bois !  
- Je ne bois pas...

Le bleu bu cul sec son verre juste avant la phrase de Toshiro. Il lui tapota dans le dos avec un sourire narquois. Ses yeux eux reflétait une certaine envie de jouer, de la taquiner, de défi et peut-être autre chose.

- T'as pas assez de couille pour le faire ?  
- Je...

Devant le regard si intense du plus grand, le blanc bu aussi cul sec son verre. Il tapa sur le comptoir en toussant fortement et en se tenant de l'autre main la gorge. Çà lui faisait un mal de chien. Son corps se réchauffant instantanément et il haleta légèrement avec les joues rougit.

- Fort...

Le bleu rit fortement et leva la tête vers le haut, dédaigneux et fière de son petit effet. Son sourire carnacier ne le quittait pas d'un mimi-mètre. Le fait que le blanc ai bu le verre était une victoire pour lui en soit. Et le fait que ce dernier commençait à un peu ne plus tenir bien droit sans bouger était encore plus une victoire pour lui.

- C'est pas une boisson pour les petites frappes, ça c'est sur  
- Je vois ça...

Le blanc laissa son verre et demanda de l'eau pour faire passé de gout. Il avait de légué vertiges, surement du à l'alcool.

- Désolé monsieur, ici on ne serre que de l'alcool

Toshiro jura dans sa tête puis se leva, voulant quitter les lieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop près de cet humain. Qui c'est ce qui pourrait arriver !

- Oy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je pars...  
- Tch !

Grimmjow bu son autre verre, et parti sans payé le plus vite possible, prenant la main de Toshiro pour l'emmené avec lui. Le gérant cria et envoya des gens pour les poursuivre. Mais les deux jeunes hommes allaient bien plus vite que de simple humain. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua que l'autre n'était pas un humain. Après cette semblant de course poursuite nous retrouvons Grimmjow et Toshiro entrain de s'embrasser dans une ru- QUOI ? S'embrasser ?! Impossi- bien reprenons nous esprit et continuons. Donc ! Nous retrouvons Grimmjow et Toshiro entrain de s'embrasser dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards indiscret. Mais comment cela à t'il bien pu se produire ? Et bien pour tout dire, Grimmjow avait plaqué Toshiro au mur et l'avait sauvagement embrassé. Le blanc, ne connaissant pas ces sensations plus qu'agréable, c'était laissé faire. Quand Grimmjow se sépara par maque d'air, le blanc fut un peu déçu que cela se finisse. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. De puis l'autre homme semblait tout aussi apte à recommencé ce sulfureux baisé. Et ils ne se firent pas priés ! Toshiro passa ses mains dans le dos du plus grand et dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus à lui pour approfondir alors que Grimmjow lui collait de tout son corps celui plus frêle contre le mur froid. Il avait une main pour se tenir contre le mur et une autre à la taille du blanc pour collé encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà leurs bassin. Soudain un grand bruit alerta les deux. Un Garganta venait de s'ouvrir. Grimmjow était repéré. Il se détacha du blanc à une vitesse affolante, ne cacha plus sa pression spirituel et alla rejoindre les autres Arrancar pour les suivre dans Las Noches. Il s'était bien amusé avec cet humain et la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait dans ce monde il essayera de le retrouvé pour le mettre dans son lit. Il parti alors avec le sourire aux lèvres. Toshiro lui resta choqué, affreusement choqué. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres et grimaça. Il avait donné son premier baisé à un putain d'Arrancar ! Une veine palpita le long de sa tempe et il serra les poings, plus qu'énervé. Il se dépêcha et parti très long dans les montagnes, montagne qui ne furent plus car un capitaine Shinigami était passé par la avec des envies de meurtre sur quiconque le dérangeait.


End file.
